


Are You Flirting with Me?

by ghostofviper



Category: NXT, WWE UK, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for “Are you flirting with me?”
Relationships: Pete Dunne/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Are You Flirting with Me?

You were sitting on a bar stool watching the normally unflappable Pete Dunne become increasingly frustrated as Tyler Bate was continuously kicking his ass at skeeball before he finally threw his hands up in the air and stalked away muttering about bullshit rigged games. You couldn’t help but laugh at his expression as he stomped over to where you were sitting, grabbing his beer and taking several long swallows to calm himself. The lot of you were hanging out mid-afternoon at a Dave & Busters, having the place virtually to yourselves.

“Are you laughing at me?” He snarled at you. You just rolled your eyes, not the least bit intimidated by the Brit. You knew him too well to let a little grouchiness put you off.

“Oh c’mon. Can’t you at least pretend I scare you?” Pete complained. “I have a reputation to uphold you know.” 

Putting your hand to your chest you leaned away from him, an over exaggerated expression of fear on your face. “Oh no please Pete, please don’t hurt me!” You said before losing it and laughing hysterically.

“Oh, bugger off.” He sniped taking another swig from his beer trying to hide the smile that wanted to form on his face. 

“I’m sorry Petey, did I hurt your feelings?” You said sarcasm dripping from your tongue as you hid your smile. Calling him Petey was one sure fire way to piss him off. 

“Knock it off Y/N, you’re starting to piss me off.” He warned a flash of fire in his eyes. Now most would know that was the time to back off. That Pete was nearing a line you didn’t want him to cross. Not you though, you lived to make him mad. You thought he looked so damn sexy when he was angry with his lip hitched up in that snarl he was so famous for. Not that you had ever told him that. But tonight, you just might. You were bolstered by liquid courage and an ache between your thighs.

“Or what? What are you going to do?” You taunted taking a sip of your own beer. “Petey.” 

“Goddamn it Y/N. Why do you have to push? Why do you always have to piss me off?” Pete snarled rising to his feet, palms slammed on the countertop as he leaned into your face. A smirk dancing on your face you leaned back giving him a slow blatant once over.

“Maybe because you look so damn sexy when you’re mad.” You told him, holding back your laughter as his face morphed to one of surprise before he quickly schooled it back into a blank expression. 

“Are you flirting with me?” He asked incredulously. 

“Maybe I am and maybe I’m not.” You said coyly, looking up at him from under your eyelashes. “Do you want me to be?” You arched forward making sure you cleavage was pressed up to present an enticing picture. It worked, Pete’s eyes flickering down over your tits tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip.

You were surprised when he didn’t respond simply grabbing you by the arm and pulling you towards the hallway where the restrooms were hidden and pushing you inside the family restroom, locking the door behind him. 

“You’re in for it now you fucking tease.” He proclaimed pulling you to his body and attacking your lips with an intensity that surprised you. Your arms laced up around his broad shoulders as you melted into the kiss barely believing you were where you had been wanting to be for months. Pete didn’t waste any time, working on stripping you out of your clothing as he plundered your mouth. When you were finally naked you squealed as he lifted you up, placing your ass on the cold porcelain sink. 

Your hands moved to his hair, tangling in the mane as he moved to your breasts his mouth latching on a nipple and biting it making your hands fist in hair as pleasure shot through you. You could feel him smirk against your flesh before pulled off, looking into your eyes.

“I hope you ain’t looking for gentle love. Cause that ain’t what I’m about.” He told you seriously, his large calloused hand reaching out to tweak your nipple, making you jump.

“If I wanted gentle, I’d be fucking Tyler.” You retorted making the fire flash back into Pete’s eyes at the thought.

“The fuck you would. You’re mine.” He growled capturing your lips in a quick kiss, nipping the bottom lip as he pulled away returning his mouth to your tits.


End file.
